Imitaciones de Cupido
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Este OneShot participa en el reto cita a ciegas del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos [Resumen] ¿Desde cuándo Crime Sorciere trabajaba de Cupido? y aún más importante, ¿cómo hará para que su cupido personal pague por involucrarlo a él en sus planes? [¿Ooc?]
**Imitaciones de Cupido**

« **DDR** »: _**Fairy Tail**_ pertenece a _**Hiro Mashima**_

Este **OneShot** participa en el reto « _Cita a Ciegas_ » del Foro _Grandes Juegos Mágicos_

 ** _Personaje_ _Escogido:_** Cobra/Erik.

 _ **Asignado:**_ Minerva.

 **T** por el lenguaje.

Notas al final.

* * *

 _ **Imitaciones de Cupido**_

 _ **≈OneShot≈**_

Cobra (Erik)

Cuando las personas —humanos ó magos— mienten, es fácil saberlo. Sus movimientos y respiración se hacen más inseguros, es decir, ellos mismos se delatan con el cambio que muestran en su comportamiento habitual y yo puedo saberlo.

Sé cuando alguien miente. Escucho claramente como se delatan. Su respiración irregular y sus pisadas torpes al caminar son las cambios más notorios que sufren los mentirosos, así como también, suelen ser esos —pequeños— cambios los que suelen delatarlos ante mí; tanto así, que si sirviera al consejo mágico sería bien recompensado, que lastima que soy un villano y por tal, no le presto mi poder a nadie.

Pero eso no evita que aproveche a la perfección este poder que me fue dado, sobretodo para sacar ventaja de una situación; como aquella vez que me vi en la necesidad de chantajear a uno de los guardias del consejo. Lo chantaje para que liberara a mis compañeros de prisión a cambio de información que escuche.

Sin embargo eso no es todo. También suelo utilizar mi don de escuchar hasta el mínimo susurro, a favor y beneficio sólo de mi persona; porque el escuchar hasta el más tenue sonido, me ayuda a estar un paso más adelante de los enemigos.

Tal y como sucede ahora.

Que puedo asegurar que Angel trama algo. Así lo siento, en especial porque las torpes e inseguras pisadas que da al caminar, así me lo

Por si fuera poco, la mirada de nena enamorada que trae tatuada en el rostro así me lo da a entender. La pregunta aquí sería, ¿qué trama?

Seguramente nada bueno. Al menos, que ya haya caído en cuenta de que en realidad no es un Angel, sino una simple e insignificante humana y por ello desborde tanta felicidad, pero francamente lo dudo.

Entonces, ¿qué mierda trama?

—¡Eso es amor! —mencionó Hoteye a mi lado. Su voz sonó demasiado dulce y empalagosa para mi gusto, por lo que decidí ignorarlo— Erik, esa mirada que le dedicas a Sorano es de puro amor.

Siento como mi rostro adquiere una mueca de molestia, por las palabras dichas por el más raro de mis compañeros ¿Mirada de amor? Claro, ella así lo quisiera, pero yo no.

—No sabía que una mirada de « _imitación barata de Ángel, sé que algo tramas»_ , significaba aquello. —solté con sorna, sin apartar la mirada de la chica de plateados cabellos que se encontraba a unos metros más adelante, exactamente cubriéndose del sol debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

Él guardo silencio.

Por mi parte, agradecí que zanjara el tema. Porque eso de escuchar una y otra vez el mismo cuento barato del amor, es aburrido. Y más, cuando ya lo sabes de memoria.

—Por más que lo niegues, Erik. ¡Sé que es amor! —volvió a chillar de manera empalagosa, dandome la impresión de que estaba a punto de comenzar a vomitar corazones.

No le respondí, simplemente me límite a guardar silencio y me alejé de él. Ya sabía que debía escuchar el consejo de mi hermana mayor, en el que me sugería no hacer amistad con personas extrañas y raras.

Aunque si lo pienso bien, yo no tengo hermanas; por tal motivo, no sé de dónde carajo salió aquello.

Ahora que fui la víctima de Richard y sus comentarios amorosos, sirvió para entender a la enana de cabello rosado cuando se enoja por ser emparejada con Jellal.

Fastidiado de los falsos sentimientos de amor, me dirigí a donde se encontraba Sorano para encararla de una vez por todas y de esa forma, saber qué es lo que trama en realidad.

Desaparecí la corta, pero segura distancia que nos separaba a grandes zancadas.

Al llegar a ella, lo primero que note fue su cara de hastío total, queriéndola esconder con su sonrisa de nena enamorada.

—¿Y?

Con una simple letra, intenté descubrir sus planes. Porque eso de hablar de más, no se me da.

—Acaso no es obvio. Esta tierra, no me deja en paz, ¡la odio! —musitó, sacudiendo su ropa de manera frenética— ¡Por eso, odio a los humanos!

—Resulta irónico que siendo _humana,_ los desprecies. —hice énfasis en los seres que tanto aborrece.

—No tiene por qué. Yo no soy humana. —informó al momento de que cesó su tarea de eliminar el polvo que se adhirió a su ropa por estar sentada en el suelo.

Rodé los ojos. Descartando en el proceso la alternativa de que ella había dejado de lado la idea de que es un ángel.

—Tus problema de personalidad, no me interesan. Mejor dime, qué tramas.

Ella dudó, pero al final respondió:

—¿Tramar? No sé de qué me hablas, Cobra.

Giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a irse. Sin embargo, no se lo permití, porque ya se me había metido en la cabeza que Sorano Angel Aguria tramaba algo y nada me haría cambiar de opinión; además su forma de actuar la delataba.

Antes de que diera un paso más, la agarré del brazo.

—Sueltame. —gruño, molesta.

—No. —respondí tajante y afianzando el agarre sobre su delgado brazo izquierdo.

Se quedó quieta por unos momentos. Aún así, escuchaba claramente su respiración agitada y nerviosa.

—Ves Erik. Te dije que era amor.

Por estar concentrado en la necia de Sorano, por primera vez no escuché que Hoteye se acercaba peligrosamente a nosotros.

Gruñí en respuesta a su desgastado discurso del amor, al mismo tiempo en que Sorano también lo hacía.

—¡Incluso están sincronizados! —volvió a molestar.

—Tienes razón. Cobra está pérdidamente enamorado de mí, por eso impide que me aleje de su lado —La imitación barata de ángel, mintió. Sintiendo casi al instante, la curiosa mirada del espectador que teníamos—, por ello necesitamos espacio, si comprendes, ¿verdad?

Richard no necesito más detalles para irse por donde había llegado. Dejándonos así, nuevamente solos.

—¿Y bien? Me vas a responder si o si. —amenace con sutilidad, soltandola de su agarre.

Sorano se dio la vuelta para quedar en la posición inicial, es decir, quedamos frente a frente.

—Ya te lo dije, no tramo nada. —La miré fijamente.

—Mientes.

Mientras la chica a mi lado se cruzaba de brazos, podía escuchar a lo lejos el parloteo del resto de Oración..., digo de Crime Sorciere.

—¿No será que el mentiroso es otro? —acusó.

—¿Tan grave es lo que cometiste? —respondí con otra pregunta.

—Cobra, pensé que tenías modales, pero ya veo que no.

—Sorano deja de darle vueltas al asunto y habla de una vez. ¿Qué tramas? —volví a preguntar, por quién sabe que vez en lo que iba de la tarde—. Y ni te atrevas a negarlo, porque sé que mientes.

A la mención de su nombre verdadero, una de sus cejas comenzó a temblarle, hecho que ignore tácitamente.

—Puedo notar que extrañas a tu mascota, ¿cómo era qué se llamaba? ¡Claro, Cubielios!

Gruñí en respuesta. Ella no tenía ningún derecho a pronunciar el nombre de quien alguna vez fue mi amigo.

—No es verdad.

Sorano arqueó una de sus cejas.

—¿Seguro? Por qué yo creo que por eso, insistes en el tema de que tramo algo.

Fue mi turno de mirarla incrédulo.

—Explicate. —ordené.

—A ver, a ver. Vienes aquí con la intención de que tramo algo, cuando en realidad lo único que quieres es atención.

Quise reír por su explicación carente de verdad, pero me con tuve.

—No es verdad. Sé que mientes, lo escucho.

—Por esa faceta tuya, me gustas, pero ya te lo he dicho ¿cierto? —Me giño un ojo de forma coqueta.

—Ya superé a Cubelios, Sorano.

—Entonces, demuéstralo teniendo una cita. —reto ella.

—No pensé que estuvieras tan desesperada, pero ya que insistes.

Me acerqué a ella de manera peligrosa, por su parte, Sorano retrocedió. Siguió caminado para atrás, intentando alejarse de mí; sin embargo uno de los tantos árboles que había en este lugar, le impidió alejarse por más tiempo, en ese momento aproveche para acorralarla.

—No hablo de mí, idiota. —inquirió, mirándome fijamente desde abajo.

Por alguna razón, me alejé de ella.

—¿Te interesa?

—No.

—¿Por...

Como si invitara a que continúe, dejó su pregunta inconclusa.

—Simplemente, no.

—Vamos, no seas amargado. Además será divertido.

—Nuestro maestro no nos deja alejarnos.

Angel comenzó a reír.

—¿Y desde cuándo reconoces a Jellal por maestro?, pero aún más importante, ¿de cuándo acá obedeces al Fernandes?

Tenía puntos a su favor. Eso no se lo iba a negar.

—No lo obedezco. Simplemente no me apetece seguirte el juego —aseguré —. Además, hacerla de cupido no te queda.

—Claro que sí. Cupido es un ángel y yo soy un ángel.

Su razonamiento en ocasiones era lamentable.

—Corrección. El enano alado ese, es un querubín y tú —La señale— eres una chica humana, So-ra-no.

Deletree su nombre para hacerla rabiar un rato, debido a que joder a Sorano haciéndole ver su realidad es un tema que se debe aprovechar sin importar las circunstancias.

La mueca de molestia no se hizo esperar en su rostro.

—Aunque te duela, soy un ángel, Erik. —contraatacó, utilizando mi nombre real.

Y puedo asegurar que esta vez, fue mi turno de mostrar molestia.

—Da igual. No pienso caer en ese juego.

Hice un gesto de despedida con una mano y emprendí camino hacía donde Jellal y compañía se encontraban.

—¿Ni aunque Cubelios así lo quisiera?

Lo que pensé era un simple y caprichoso susurro por parte de Sorano, resultó ser un comentario levantado de voz, pues al parecer el grupo de Jellal que se encontraba a unos metros lejos de nosotros, logró captar a la perfección lo que dijo la imitación barata de ángel, acerca de Cubelios.

Jellal y compañía guardaron silencio. Cesaron su parloteo y enfocaron sus miradas en nosotros.

Por mi parte, lo único que causó Sorano, fue que detuviera el paso de golpe y me diera la vuelta dispuesto a demostrarle que sus caprichos esta vez no tendrían resultado.

—¡Qué has dicho! —mencioné con aparente calma, al momento en que llegué de nuevo donde la caprichosa de Sorano.

Ella sonrió victoriosa, porque al parecer su comentario tuvo el efecto deseado.

—He dicho. —soltó, caminando de manera presuntuosa a mi lado y dejándome con el puñado de comentarios que le diría por tocar un tema prohibido para mí.

* * *

Tras varios días de insistencia, en los que comúnmente destacaba comentarios acerca de la jodida cita en la que Sorano me quería envolver, logre safarme de ella.

La tarea no fue fácil. Ni tampoco sencilla, pues eso de tener parloteando a una chica cerca tuyo, hace que la vida se torne irritante, pero lo importante es que al final me libre de Sorano Angel Aguria.

El como lo hice, es un detalle que quisiera pasar por alto, ignorarlo o simplemente, suprimirlo; porque son detalles que por una u otra cosa, carecen de importancia.

Sin embargo por más que me esfuerce en querer olvidar lo sucedido en los últimos días en el gremio, simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Ha permanecido allí dentro de mi cabeza, enterrado como una molesta espina que se niega querer alejarse de ti.

—Erik, recuerda la coartada. —Esa fue la chiquilla de cabellos rosados a mi lado, logrando así que dejara el tema de la cupido defectuoso de lado y me centrara en la conversación.

Yo rodé los ojos. Obvio que recordaba la estupidez esa de la coartada.

—La recuerdo perfectamente —aseguré cruzadome de brazos, mientras evitaba escuchar los comentarios de las personas que pasaban por aquí—, pero mejor dime por qué a nuestro maestro se le ocurrió mentir.

—Por Erza —Se encogió de hombros—, supongo.

Por un instante pensé que diría algo como: _«lo hizo por costumbre a su oscuro pasado_ », pero la chiquilla que responde al nombre de Meredy me fallo.

—¿Decepcionado? —sugirió, al momento en que daba un paso adelante de manera alegre.

—Tal vez —acepté—. Pensé que lo hacía por otra cosa.

—Ya ves que no. Jellal en verdad quiere cambiar, pero basta de charlas que si continúo aquí, tu cita se irá.

Mientras que yo hacía una mueca de fastidio que ella pereció disfrutar, Meredy se acomodaba la capucha azul que se nos ordenó traer.

—Claro. Lo mismo digo, sino te apresuras tu amado Jellal se preocupara por ti.

—¡No es mi amado! —chilló, momentos antes de cumplir con su palabra de alejarse de mí.

En silencio, observé como Meredy se perdía entre la multitud de personas que transitaban por aquí. En cuanto se alejó de mi campo de visión, envié la mirada al pavimento en un vano intento de evitar escuchar los comentarios ajenos.

Permanecí en esa posición por lo que me pareció ser una eternidad; sin embargo por más que intenté no escuchar las pláticas que los demás sostenían, me fue imposible cumplirlo.

Por lo que al paso de un rato, ya me encontraba hastiado de estar en un lugar que dista mucho de mis gustos. ¿Una cafetería? ¿De cuándo acá, Cobra de Oración Seis iba a estar parado frente a una aburrida cafetería esperando a una chica? ¡Nunca! Porque en este lugar hay mucha gente, muchas voces que no quiero oír y por sobre todas las cosas, muchos manoseos de grado acosador.

¡Joder! Incluso mi última celda de prisión estaba mejor para la jodida cita, ya que allí mi seguridad física se encontraría a salvo de los y las acosadoras que se han atrevido a meterme mano mientras estoy aquí. Por ello, maldije al falso cupido una y otra vez, aunque por obvias razones eso no evitó mejorar mi estado de ánimo, pero al menos ayudo a matar el tiempo.

Ahora me conformaba con maldecir a Sorano, por involucrarme en este absurdo juego. No obstante sabía que tarde o temprano la tendría de frente y así, mi irá sería dirigida a un blanco sólido; pero entre más tiempo pasaba, el asesinar a Angel en pensamiento no bastaba y otra vez comenzaba a desesperarme de estar como idiota esperando a no sé quién... Esperen, si sé a quién, a una tal Minerva no sé qué, aunque conociendo a Sorano lo más seguro es que el nombre de mi supuesta cita sea falso.

En medio de mis divagaciones, un carraspeo llamó mi atención. Creyendo que se trataba de algún enemigo que me había reconocido, sude frío antes decidirme en quitar la mirada del pavimento y posarla en el culpable de alejar mis pensamientos asesinos de Sorano.

Como si se tratara de una película barata, levante la mirada de manera lenta, encontrándome primero con unas delgadas piernas femeninas cubiertas con lo que identifique ser una larga falda en color azul. Al suponer que la recién llegada no podía ser peligrosa, el temor que de había apoderado de mí por tener que volver a prisión se desvaneció igual a espejismo en pleno desierto.

Al estar más seguro de que no corría peligro, levanté la mirada de golpe, sin reparar en la apariencia de la recién llegada.

—Con que eras tú. —soltó con desprecio, en cuanto compuse mi postura.

—A qué te refieres exactamente. —respondí con molestia debido a su actitud y más que nada, a lo que viví mientras la esperaba.

Ella me ignoró, dándose la vuelta para volver por donde creí que había llegado.

Por mi parte, dudé en seguirla y no hacerlo, pero al final actúe por instinto y fui tras ella. Era eso, ó quedarse al alcance de varios acosadores.

Obviamente, la primer opción sonaba mejor... Mucho mejor.

La chica caminaba rápido, por lo que seguirla entre tanta gente venía siendo prácticamente una misión suicida. Avance esquivando a las personas y procurando no perder de vista a mi cita.

—No entiendo en que pensaba al aceptar éste juego...

En medio de tanto ruido escuché su voz y estuve tentado en decirle que « _yo tampoco lo sabía_ », pero como note que seguía hablando con la nada, preferí guardar silencio.

—Emparejarme con un criminal, ¡qué se cree!

Frunci el ceño ante aquello.

Ésta chica no tenía ningún derecho a llamarme criminal y menos en plena vía pública, ¿es acaso que no sabía de la coartada? Intuí que no, ya que de ser así, no andaría gritando a los cuatro vientos que soy un criminal.

—Oye —La llamé, pero al no hacerme caso apresure el paso hasta alcanzarla—. ¿No quieres especificar quién soy?, digo porque con criminal dejas mucho en que pensar. —sugerí sarcástico, en cuanto logré alcanzarla.

Ella detuvo el paso y me miró por un instante.

—Callate y sígueme. —ordenó, retomando el paso.

Suspire hastiado y le obedecí, aunque en el fondo queria mandar todo al diablo. La seguí a una distancia prudente para que la tal Minerva no se avergonzara por andar paseando con un criminal.

Así anduvimos por alrededor de diez minutos. Los cuales cabe remarcar que supe aprovechar a la perfección, debido a que en esos diez minutos de constante caminata, encontré diferentes formas de desplumar a cierto cupido que responde al nombre de Sorano.

—Llegamos. —mencionó justo en el momento en que llegamos a un parque.

Pero a esa chica no le basto con eso, ya que continuó caminando a través del parque hasta hallar con el lugar que mejor le pareció.

Nos establecimos en lo más lejano del parque, donde el bullicio de los niños que jugaban a la pelota se perdía y el silencio era roto únicamente por el ruido de las hojas de los árboles al mecerse y uno que otro molesto canto de los animales, más exactamente de los pajaros.

Al notar que mi cita se sentó en una de las bancas que había por aquí, dejé de prestarle atención al ambiente que me rodeaba. También lo hice porque comenzaba a ponerme cursí con lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

A diferencia de ella, yo preferí recargarme sobre el tronco de un árbol que de hallaba frente a donde mi cita, quedando de ese modo, a una distancia considerablemente seguro de ella y el poder que emanaba. Además, tenía el presentimiento de que si me sentaba a su lado me daría un buen golpe por invadir su espacio.

—Y bien. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Clavó su mirada verdosa en mí. Incitandome a responder a lo que solicitó.

—No lo sé —admití por dos razones. La primera era porque no me apetecía estar con ella y la segunda era porque no tenía idea—. Tal vez... Al parque de diversiones.

Lo primero que cruzó por mi cabeza, fue lo que respondí.

—¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

Por su actitud de niña malcriada, se podría decir que seis a lo mucho; sin embargo al notar como su mirada parecía soltar veneno supe que no era conveniente decirlo.

—Ir a tomar un helado.

—Con este clima frío, no me apetece. —Se negó, al momento en que una suave brisa fría sopló, producto de los últimos días de invierno.

—¿A ver una película?

Nuevamente intenté, esperado que la señorita superidad así lo quisiese.

—La idea de estar en un lugar oscuro, podrá ser buena para un criminal como tú, pero para mí no.

Resople frustrado. Esto de la cita a ciegas se estaba tornando molesto.

Sobretodo porque ella no ponía de su parte.

—Entonces... —mumere para llamar su atención—, ¿qué te parece si damos la cita por terminada?

—No.

—Pero...

No entendía su respuesta, por ello intenté hacerla cambiar de opinión, sin embargo su entrecejo fruncido me dejó claro que ella se negaría.

¡Joder!

En verdad que no sé qué mierda pensaba al aceptar esta cita del asco, y más, cuando de citas a ciegas no conozco un carajo. Después de todo, ¿cómo voy a saber de estas cursilerías? Si en mi vida he ido a una.

—Oye —escuché que llamó—. ¿Y bien? ¿Ya pensaste en algo?

Esta vez fui el que negó. Ella simplemente lanzó un gruñido para nada femenino y en seguida nos rodeo un incomodo silencio.

—¿Por qué aceptaste esto? —preguntó de la nada, rompiendo el silencio

Su pregunta me descolocó e hizo que por un momento me quedara sin palabras. ¿Por qué fue exactamente? Ah si, por esos bastardos que tengo de compañeros.

—¿Por qué la curiosidad?, si se supone soy un criminal, ¿cierto? —ataqué, por orgullo ó ¿acaso creía que me qudaría callado después del desplante que me hizo?— Y ni repliques que eso fue lo que me dijiste.

En esta ocasión su gesto de superioridad volvió a aparecer. Imaginé que se venía algo peligroso a continuación y esto no sería nada bueno, así lo pude escuchar.

—No me malinterpretes, lo único que busco es matar el tiempo. Ya sabes por eso de que a _alguien_ no se le ocurre nada bueno para la cita.

Con su comentario me di cuenta de que todas las mujeres son de armas a tomar. Y yo que pensaba que nuestra Sorano era especial.

—¿Y bien, piensas hablar o te quedarás ahí como estatua malhumorada?

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que la tal Minerva no sonreía.

—Supongo que para evitar que siguieran jodiendome.

—Me lo imaginé viniendo de alguien como tu, Cobra.

Mi nombre salió de su boca, casi tan natural como cuando alguno de mis compañeros lo hace.

—Espera, espera, yo no...

Al reparar en que dijo mi _«nombre»,_ intenté decirle que no era el Cobra del que ha oído hablar. Después de todo, la coartada que molestamente me hicieron memorizar decía que yo era Edo-Cobra.

—¿Qué no eres Cobra? ¿Me lo vas a negar? —Quise negar, pero no lo creí conveniente por muchas razones en especial por la seguridad. Mi seguridad.

—Creo que a estas alturas es tonto hacerlo.

—Obvio. Además no soy tan ingenua para creer tus mentiras.

Para no caer en otro incómodo silencio, continúe con la charla.

—¿Y tú...

Minerva. Intenté decir, pero conociendo lo buena compañera que es Sorano, creí que se trataba de una mentira.

—Minerva. Minerva Orland, de Sabertooth.

Tomándome desprevenido, ella al final se presentó. Ayudado así a disolver la idea de que Sorano no era de fiar.

También gracias a su confesión, algo dentro de mi cabeza hizo clic, comprendiendo de esa forma que Minerva había sido una de las chicas que trabajo para un gremio oscuro.

—Quisiera decir un gusto, pero sabes que no estoy aquí por voluntad propia.

Ella asintió.

—No lo sé. Creo que por agradecimiento.

Podía escuchar que decía la verdad. Aunque no entendía exactamente a agradecimiento por qué ó a quién.

—Y eso es por...

Indague. Esperando que contestara de buena forma o que al menos no me diera una paliza por preguntar cosas que no son de mi incumbencia, ya que si los rumores eran ciertos esta chica es de temer.

Es casi igual o peor que Erza Scarlet, y recibir otra paliza igual a la que la _novia_ de Jellal me dio, no suena muy agradable.

—Es una larga historia, no creo que quieras escucharla. —Se defendió.

—Hay que matar el tiempo, ¿no?

Me encogi de hombros para darle mayor peso a mis palabras.

Y Minerva suspiro.

—Esta bien. Te contaré. —aseguró, aún así en sus facciones podía ver que de trataba de un tema difícil.

Antes de comenzar, Minerva se recargo del respaldo de la banca en busca de una mejor posición y procedió a contarme.

Conforme la chica de Sabertooth iba avanzando en la historia, empecé a atar cabos con respecto al por qué de la incistencia de Sorano.

Y es que, resulta ser que la chica que obligó, no, sugirió a Minerva salir en una cita a ciegas viene siendo la hermana menor de Sorano.

Cuando escuché ese detalle, mi rostro adquirió una mueca de sorpresa; sin embargo al percatarme de mi error, compuse mi postura.

Quiero creer que toda esta mierda de la cita, es porque Sorano desea quedar bien frente a su hermana. Aún así, no la perdonaré por arrastrarme a mí sin mi consentimiento.

—A qué resulta complicado todo esto.

Intento reír, pero no lo logró.

La vida era una mierda, sí. Y esta no tiene la mínima piedad de nadie, aún si esta involucra a personas etiquetadas por buenas.

—Creo que soy el menos indicado para decirte respuesta. —aseguré.

—Lo sé. Y más viendo de alguien que ha pasado por más desgracias que las mías.

Tenía razón. Pasar la mayor parte de tu vida siendo derrotado y enviado a prisión no es nada agradable.

—Tienes razón —aseguré—, pero mi maestro normalmente dice que mientras estemos encasillados en la oscuridad, nunca podrémos continuar hacía adelante.

Me soreprendí a mi mismo repitiendo las palabras que alguna vez Jellal nos tiro.

—Creo que todos los maestros dicen cosas parecidas. El mio suelo decir que no hay nada que arrepentirse, fue solo una mala decisión y que siempre seré de Sabertooth.

—Debe ser muy sabio.

—No. Sting es mera apariencia.

Soltó a reír. ¿Se reía de su maestro?, resultaba irreal que alguien más aparte de Crime Sorciere se burlara de su maestro, por ello me animé a preguntar:

—¿En serio?

Ella asintió en respuesta.

Y posteriormente guardo silencio, pero a diferencia del anterior, este fue agradable.

—Oye —llamó—. Creo que ya pasó el tiempo necesario, ¿no?

—Seguro.

—Espero que con esto nos dejen en paz —indicó, levantándose de manera elegente y superior de su posición.

—Ojalá. —concorde.

—Nos vemos —musitó comenzando a caminar el mismo lugar del que llegamos—. ¿Sabes? No fue tan malo salir contigo.

Cuando pensé que no diría nada más. Minerva se giró y soltó lo anterior.

—Si a esto se le puede llamar cita, tienes razón. No fue tan malo.—admití, estando aún bajo la sombra del árbol.

—Pero ni te atrevas a decirle a nadie que admití esto —amenazó—, porque si lo haces, ten por seguro que te buscaré hasta debajo de las piedras para hacerte pagar.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al escuchar su promesa; sin embargo sabía que mientras guardara silencio de lo que escuché, todo estaría bien.

—Nos vemos, Cobra y gracias por la _maravillosa_ cita de pasear por el parque.—musitó sarcástica, antes de volver continuar con su camino

—Lo mismo digo. —asegure, más para mí que para ella mientras veía a ella, a Minerva Orland alejarse.

A decir verdad, el corto paseo que dimos por el parque no estuvo tan mal y la plática fue mejor de lo que me esperé; pero tendré que decir que fue la peor experiencia que tengo o de lo contrario el grupo de bastardos que tengo de compañeros, quedran pasarse de listo otra vez.

* * *

—Y... ¿Cómo te fue?

Al volver a la guarida provisional del gremio, ubicada en una vieja y desgastada casa de madera que se encontraba pérdida en el bosque, Sorano fue la primera que me atacó con sus molestas preguntas.

—Bien.

Ante la mirada expectante de todos, respondí con una simple palabra, ya que ser esta forma, sería difícil que se percataran que no fue tan malo pasar una tarde con Minerva Orland.

—Eso parece —susurró Sorano—. Pero, no creo que hayas salido ileso de una cita con la chica más fuerte de Sabertooth.

Gruñí. Esa mal agradecida sabía lo que podía pasarme al lado de Minerva, sin embargo no se lo hice saber. Debía de ser firme y seguir con el plan de no mostrar interés en la cita.

—Ya ves que no.

—¡Me alegra! —mencionó—, porque la próxima semana tienes otra cita, pero ahora con una chica llamada Jenny.

—¡Qué! ¡No! ¡Me niego! —aseguré, mandando a la mierda la paciencia— Y ustedes ni se atrevan a replicar que ya tuve suficiente de citas y esas ridiculeces. —amenace, huyendo del alcance de Crime Sorciere.

Aunque lo veía imposible, porque podía escuchar sus comentarios burlescos dirigidos a mi persona.

Jodida cita a ciegas.

Jodida Sorano.

Y jodido yo, por haber utilizado mi magia para que liberan a mis compañeros de prisión. ¿En qué mierda pensaba al hacerlo? Ni idea, igual ya no hay marcha atrás y menos, nada que me salve de las imitaciones de cupido que me rodean.

* * *

 ** _* * *Notas de la Autora..._**

* * *

«N/A»: Ni en la más remota idea, habría pensado en emparejar a Cobra con Minerva; pero a saber porque ocurren las cosas. En lo personal me quedo (y por mucho) con el Cobra/Sorano.

«N/A»: Esto dista mucho de una cita. Auque viniendo de Minerva me pareció acertado el corto paseo por el parque y la extraña charla; además seamos sinceros, si la hubiera puesto (colocado) en algún restaurante, esto habría sido mucho Ooc por parte de ella y el mundo alterno (AU) francamente no lo consideré.

«N/A»: Lo siento por las faltas ortográficas, errores de dedo y esas cosas.


End file.
